Dance of the Damned
by DarkChild5
Summary: Set in the Wishverse, Tara arrives in Sunnydale and meets a vampire called Willow
1. Default Chapter

Dance of the Damned

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Buffy not. For if I did, I would not be writing this.

Moving to a new place was never easy, but for Tara Maclay it was one

of the easiest decisions she had ever made. She was glad to be away from 

her father and brother. Neither was the nicest person around and constantly 

reminded her of how freakish she already was, and how freakish she was soon 

to be. So when the application for UC Sunnydale arrived, she immediately sent in her reply.

Living in Sunnydale was going to be one of her more 'interesting' experiences. College was 

one thing, but college in Sunnydale was something COMPLETELY different. She just hoped that 

she wasn't making a mistake.

Bright. Everything was too bright. It all hurt too. Especially her throat. She was so hungry. So very hungry. She wanted out. Out of this prison she was in. This…This …CAGE! When she got her hands on the people who put her here she'd…

A giggle escaped the box on the floor.

…_play…_


	2. chapter one

Dance of the Damned : Chapter One

Disclaimer: I'd luv ta lie to you all and tell that I do own _Buffy_, but then there's that little worry that I'll get sued.

Even though she knew that Sunnydale had a great deal more of nighttime inhabitants than other towns, she had at least thought that it would look pleasant. It didn't seem all that sunny either. The streets were littered and it seemed as though there were shadows hiding all that could make the town pleasant. 

_I guess there are more vampires here than I thought there would be._ Tara sighed. It would be getting dark soon and she still needed to get to the dorms and sign in. As she walked, she picked up a page from a newspaper that was littering the ground. The headline read that about twenty employees had been brutally slain at a law company in LA. The part that caught her attention though was the line that said how they had been murdered. At least twelve of the people had had their throats ripped out and another six had suffered from neck rupture. _Vampires!_ She skimmed more of the article until she found the name of the company. Though many letters were hard to read, she easily put together which company it was that had fallen. _Wolfram & Hart!_ Even a small town girl such as herself had heard of the law firm. They were one of the most successful companies in their field. It was also rumored that many of their clients were among the guilty and were demons. _Humans, demons, vampires, why, it was a wonder something like this hasn't happened before! _She quickly made a mental note of the time and made her way up to the dorms.

The thrill was upon her the moment the sun set. The slayer couldn't help it as a grin spread across her face. She made sure that she had all the weapons she wanted, and bounded off.

She hadn't been expecting it. Everyone in Sunnydale knew the biggest rule: never go out after sunset. The slayer rushed off to rescue the dumb little girl that had met one of the many demons that lurked within the night.

The witch sighed. _I'm lost. Lost is bad. _Tara had planned to get to the college before night fell, but she hadn't counted on getting lost. _Who would? _She asked herself._ This is a small town. It shouldn't be this easy to get lost!_

Unknown to the woman, one of the monsters had already noticed her predicament and was preparing itself for dinner.

"Are you lost?" The voice came out of nowhere and made the witch instantly jump. Her belongings fell to the ground. She eyed the man curiously as he did her._ Something's not right with his aura. It's…it's…empty. _That was the last thought she had before he lunged.

Damn! This isn't right! What was supposed to be an easy meal had quickly turned into a fight. The stupid little girl was clawing at his face and had almost set him on fire. _Witch! _The realization struck him. Then a fist did.

The slayer had easily made it to the source of the yelling. The first thing she saw was the girl being backed into a wall. _Idiot!_ She did the first thing that came to mind. She let her fists fly.

Tara didn't get the chance to even glance at her savior before she let loose with another fireball. The vampire hadn't anticipated the attack and instantly was reduced to ash.

What? The? Hell? The slayer stared wide-eyed at the woman trying to find the source of…whatever she had just done. " What are you?"

The first words out of her savior's mouth startled her. " Wha-oh." She quickly noted the way the girl grasped the dagger in her hand. " I'm h-human!" _Why do I have to stutter?! _The girl looked at her. " And a w-w-witch." A pause. " What are you?" She'd noticed the girl's strange aura. The girl grinned and stuck out her hand. " I'm Faith, the Vampire Slayer, you?"


	3. chapter two

Dance of the Damned : Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy….unfortunately.

The sun was up. She sneered at it. 'Nasty little sun.' It wasn't fair! She was stuck in this room while all the yummies 

were out there living happily. Her mind returned to the yummies that had locked her up. They were yummy. She smiled.

_She had paid them back for humiliating her like that. _The smile became a grin. _Being locked up wasn't any fun. Being _

_played with wasn't fun either. _The grin lengthened._She liked to do the playing. _She looked mad.

But she was.

The four sat in the living room, each sipping a cup of tea. Tara glanced around at her three companions. 

Her eyes fell onto Faith. A Slayer.** The **Slayer. _Never thought I'd meet on of those. _She looked over 

to the slayer watcher Mr. Giles. Next to him sat his wife, Jenny.

Mr. Giles looked up. " So Miss Maclay, you're a witch." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded. " Tara's fine."

" Then you don't need to add a 'Mister' in front of my name, Tara. You can call me either Rupert or Giles, 

either one's fine."

She nodded. " Yes sir."

The slayer gave her a gentle punch on the arm. " Ya don't need ta be so formal T! Relax, you're with friends!"

Though she didn't show it, the witch's mind was spinning. _Friends? I barely know them!_

" Quite true Tara, I see no reason why we all can't be friends." Giles smiled encouragingly.

The blond quickly hid behind her hair. Shame filled her. _I can!_ The tears threatened to spill._ I'll be a demon in _

_a year! We can't be friends; we'll have to fight each other. You'll have to…kill me!_

Faith eyed the blond girl. She seemed…upset about something. " What's bothering ya T?"

The witch snapped out of her reverie and looked at her. " Why do you keep calling me T?"

Jenny laughed. " That's just Faith being Faith! She rarely calls people by their names!"

Faith grinned. " Damn right, J" She looked back at Tara. The sadness had gone away. For a little while anyway.

The hunger! It burned! It gnawed at her insides! It wouldn't go away! She lowered herself down into a fetal 

position. _She'd kill them all! Drink them! Dine! Feast! Then she'd do it all over again when the hunger _

_returned! The hunger, how she hated it! _She began to rock. _She couldn't satisfy it! No matter how hard she _

_tried she couldn't! _The tears fell.

A/N: So what do ya think?!


	4. chapter three

Dance of the Damned: Chapter Three

Disclaimer: me no own Buffy.

"She seems perfectly fine Rupert." Jenny and her husband's were in the confines of the kitchen discussing their guest.

"I just…" He paused, wiping his glasses. "She seems to be hiding something."

"Even if she is, I don't think we should push. She seems to honestly care about people. I don't think she could hurt someone if she wanted to." She put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Let's not judge her yet."

"Alright Jenny." He hesitated a moment. "How much should we tell her about The Master?"

"I don't know. She needs to know though. She can help."

Freedom! She liked it. It felt great! No more cages! What she wanted to do know was play. Maybe the White Hats were still around. The last she'd seen of them was in the place with the fuzzy her. She giggled._ No. The wolf…Daniel…he'd killed her. Killed her in this world. _She grinned._ Time to head home and play!_

Tara stared at the dark haired girl. "I didn't realize that there were that many vampires here."

Faith ginned. "There's tons! They just keep coming and coming!" She laughed.

"And no one notices?"

"Selective memory." Both girls burst out laughing.

"Hello." Jenny and Giles had reentered the room. "We would like to discuss with you the reason why there are so many vampires here."

Tara looked at him in confusion. "Because it's a Hellmouth, right?"

"Yes, but there's another reason." Giles paused. "There is a vampire here who goes by the name The Master. He's the supreme vampire in these parts. He…killed the previous Slayer."

"Oh."

Faith noticed how shaken this appeared to make the blond. "Hey, he's not that bad T! He's ThE mAsTeR ."

The witch smiled. "You won't die, will you Faith?"

The brunette was touched that the blond actually cared. She covered her feelings though. "Course not T!"

Tara tried to cover her uncertainty but couldn't. "I should go now."

"Are you sure Tara?" Jenny was worried. "It's dark out."

"I can take care of myself. It I meet a v-vampire, I'll just f-flame it! Besides, I should probably learn my way around in the dark if I'm g-g-gonna help you." She left.

Tara was walking. _You should have just stayed. Idiot! _She knew what she was doing was dumb and she had lied about her magic. She wasn't all that great. Most of it came from the demon and what was hers, was mainly white magick. She turned the corner.

She saw him. She was following him. She'd make him pay for what he did to her. They'd play first of course. You can't kill without playing.

She followed him around the corner, ready to pounce. To see his face when he saw that she was alive. It brought a smile to her face._ She turned the corner and-_


End file.
